RWBY Plays Pokemon GO
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: Team RWBY and many others play Pokemon GO. Long story short, things went too far.


**RWBY plays Pokémon Go**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N:I got this idea from reading a comment on RWBY Chibi ep 11and thought it would be a great idea.**

* * *

 **Team RWBY Room**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, Blake Belladonna was casually enjoying a book,Weiss studying, and Yang was playing Super Ninja Death Battle since the first one is superior to the 2nd and the unnecessary franchise destroying 3rd. It wasn't long until a stream of rose petal appears, pushing the room down open a bit too loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright team RWBY!",the rose reaper shouted," Today the day I get to live out my childhood dream. Pokémon Go was just released!"

Ruby held her scroll in the air once the app was done downloading.

"Our childhood dream",Yang corrected putting down her game.

"Right!",she pointed," And as a team building exercise. I want everyone to join in."

"What exactly is Pokémon?",Weiss asked.

"Pokémon was originally an RPG gaming franchise with popular anime spin-offs and movies were your main goal is to become a Pokémon champion by catching, training,and battling your Pokémon against other players,gym leaders, and eventually becoming-",the faunas,Blake was interrupted by the half sisters singing the original theme song.

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was",RY sung out loud," to catch them was my real test to train them was my cause."

"What are the singing?"

"The original theme song",Blake answer back," Listen to it. It will explain everything."

"I will travel across the lands searching far and wide. Each Pokémon to understand, the Power that's inside",they continue as Weiss listen somewhat amused while Blake tries to ignore the two. The two have to admit if the sisters weren't butchering the lyrics. It would be quite catchy and memorable,"Pokémon gotta catch 'em all! Yeah, it's you and me, I know it's my destiny Pokémon! Oh, You're my best friend in a world we must defend."

'They are really getting into it',the heiress sweat dropped as the Pokémon duo acted more cartoonish.

"Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em All! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through, You Teach me and I teach you Po...ke...mon!"

"Final-"

"Gotta Catch 'em all!",the Reaper pump her fist in the air.

"Gotta Catch 'em all!",Yang did the same thing but accidentally activated Ember Celica and blew a hole on the ceiling," Oops."

"Pokémon!",the two finished holding Pokeball within cms of the annoyed ice queen face. Two poke balls they seemingly got out of nowhere, alongside the signature red and white cap.

The ice queen calmly pushes the circular object out the way," Fine,you dolts. I'm going to play your stupid game."

"Ya!",the two celebrated and semi-calmly explain what exactly is Pokémon and how to play it.

"I'll give it a try also",the ninja pitch in," As long as their no dog-"

"There are dog Pokémon",Ruby hugged Zwei.

"Then I'll try my best to avoid them",Blake responded back, shattering about how dogs are already dangerous enough. But with abilities to do things on the level of Zwei. Who can become a furry/fiery cannonball.

"With the variety of Pokémon. It not like one going to dominate the gym",Yang laugh not knowing a certain fire type Pokémon is seemingly always present in most gym.

"Uh hm, maximum Nostalgia!",Ruby squeal.

The remainder of team RWBY downloaded the app. Unfortunately for certain faunas, her scroll isn't up to date.

"My scroll is incompatible",the ninja cat hissed," Curse this window Scroll."

"Noooo!",Ruby said in a very Darth Vader-like manner," We will help you! Weiss! A friend is in need!"

"Wh-?! Do I look like a charity to you?"

"You look like my best friend…",the reaper gives the Schnee puppy eyes.

"That not going...to

…

…

OUM DAMNIT! I'LL BUY BLAKE A NEW SCROLL!"

"Yaaaa!",Ruby gives the ice queen a squeeze.

"Aa! Ru...by!",the Dust Mage try to wriggle herself off," Yang!"

"Okay that enough Rube",the brawler grab Ruby hood and pry her off.

"That wasn't necessary."

"Too late!",she then disappears quickly to begin her hunt. If you were to look outside, a red blur would zone around campus, only stopping for Poké Stop and Pokémon.

* * *

 **5 minute time skip**

* * *

"Megami Tensei is a well better RPG than this",She rolls her eyes after setting up an account. She looks at her scroll and decides on which starter Pokémon to choose,Squirtle.

"Ah,Weiss cream. Don't be like that I choose Charmander just like Ruby. Who currently entering try hard mode to catch 'em all,spin a bunch of pokes Stop to get EXP and items, and reach level 5 to capture all the gym from an opposing team,",the brawler explained," It not the same as the game. But it designs to make you get up and move. It also far from completed. Also, you get 100 stardust and specific candies to add combat points or evolve a Pokémon."

Blake then realize," Wait? Isn't there a 3rd starter?"

"Ehhhh… Look like no one picked Bulbasaur",the fire dragon laughs uneasily," We can catch him later."

"Of course",the Schnee notices," No trading, no battling other than gym. Very little to offer from the start. Servers that run on potatoes and copper wiring. This app will die out in less than a month if there ain't meaningful update! I rather play the actual game. And 100 stardust and 3 candies for each capture with the Pokémon getting harder and harder as you progress levels. Also, with the same amount of reward that makes you grind once you're over level 20!"

"Weeissssss",Ruby pouted as she speeds back to the dorm looking very exhausted," Give the app a chance. I'm already level 10!"

"What?!",WY said simultaneously," You just downloaded it 5 minutes ago."

"And my semblance have never been overuse like this. Is that cheating?",she panted," I already filled up my inventory but my eggs won't hatch."

"Ruby."

"Yes, Yang?"

"What team are you on and you are supposed to walk at normal walking and running speed. And to be...Onix,eh? Eh?"

The entire room growled.

"Oh C'mon, don't be so gloom-y. I pika choose this puns carefully. No need to act oddish around me. It will bellsprout creative ideas that you don't need to be so tentacruel about. Eh? Eh?",the pun master waited for a response.

"Get to the point!", Weiss raise her voice.

"Fine Weissicle, I magnemite run out of puns. Yes and no. Yes, because you can zip around the school and collect Pokémon faster than people without a speed semblance. No, because you're technically doing it on foot like everyone else or a bike like a real trainer. So now will you tell me what team you're on?"

"Nope, As a show of trust. I expect the two."

"A-hem"

"Three, when Blake gets a new scroll to choose the right team",Ruby nodded," And Oum do I need a warm glass of cold milk."

"What?",WBY look confused.

"I said warm glass of WHOLE milk!", she flailed her arms," And what are you still doing here! Walk! Get those Pokémon!"

"Do I have to join?", Blake continues," I can't play Go yet."

"Doesn't matter this is mandatory!"

"You're the leader", the faunas got up alongside RWY and follow the three as they capture and level up, an odd feeling as if the game may cause people to go too far. She couldn't be any further from the truth.

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest

"Pikaaaaa!"

 **BOOM!**

"-Chu!"

A massive explosion rock the Emerald Forest as Grimm and debris are flying in every direction. When the dust settled, two figure steps out. One boasting a look of confidences and the other fear.

"C'mon Juane!",Nora Valkyrie half dragged/carried a shell shock knight to the Forest Temple," For the underdog team! For the Pancake Goddess! For Team Instinct! We hit them like lightning!"

* * *

 **At a Simple Wok**

* * *

The entirety of team SSSN was enjoying a nice bowl of noodles until the gym they were sitting on turn blue. Signifying team Mystic have taken it over.

"Neptune, We can no longer be friends after you chose team Mistake", Sun crosses his arm across his chest.

"Chill Sun", the bluenette raise his arms," It just a game."

"No longer friends."

"But!"

"Lockdown!"

"Well if you want to be like that then I don't want to be friend with someone who team leader like a dweeb", Neptune turn away from the instinct member," And yelling lock down my thing traitor!"

"They didn't release the picture for what the team leaders look like yet!"

"I can tell!"

"The two of you will go back to being friends in 3...2...1", Scarlet, the pirate countdown.

"Why Scarlet! I thought we were friends! Teammate!", Neptune wined.

"Ya! What my best frenemy just said!", the monkey faunas hi-five the hydrophobic Neptune," Unify against the evil Valor!"

"Better dead than red!"

"Agreed", they fist bump.

" I choose valor because I like the color red, I don't even play like that."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, a half maiden was calling her boss**

* * *

"Can I call in a favor?"

"What is it, minion?"

"After I obtain the maiden powers and destroy Beacon will you please make Pokémon Grimm."

"Cinder", a visible sign can be heard on the other line," That the dumbest thing I ever heard. I know you're smarter than that!"

"But my mistress", Cinder reason," Have you seen Pokémon. Imagine a Grimm being able to hyper beam bullhead out the sky's, volt tackle a Paladin, keep an entire platoon of Alta's soldiers down with razor leaf, or defeat and humiliate a huntsman when it uses bubbles or splashes as an attack."

"Cinder-"

"And can you imagine diglett Grimm creating tunnels right underneath Atlas, the telekinetic destruction of a Grimm Mewtwo, a crafty shape-shifting ditto Grimm, and Magikarp", she sums up.

"...that not a bad idea. I'll see if I can create an army. Now minion, complete your mission", Salem ordered.

"Yes mistress", Cinder hang up," I can't wait for my Grimm Charmander."

* * *

 **Location of Gym and team in procession**

 **More may be added**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **CCT Tower:Mystic**

 **Cafeteria:Valor**

 **School Gym:Valor**

 **Emerald Forest Temple:Instinct**

 **Docks:Mystic**

 **Arc Statue:Instinct**

 **Forever Falls(WF base):Valor**

 **Beacon Tower(Ozpin office):Instinct**

* * *

 **Vale(I know they're more than that since Vale is large)**

* * *

 **Simply Wok: Mystic**

 **Dust til Dawn:Valor**

 **Junior Nightclub:Instinct**

 **Docks:Mystic**

 **Tuskon Book Store:Instinct**

 **Crow Bar:Valor**

 **Warehouse(Team Rocket aka Roman Torchwick hideout):Mystic**

 **Coco favorite clothing store:Valor**

 **Main square:Mystic**

 **Arcade:Instinct**

* * *

 **Other**

* * *

 **Underground City:Neutral**

 **Ruin City:Neutral**

 **Mount Glenn(Wyvern Cave):Neutral**

 **Goliath Den: Neutral**

* * *

 **Balance of Power:**

* * *

 **Total gym-22**

 **Instinct-6**

 **Valor-6**

 **Mystic-6**

 **Neutral-4**

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first RWBY fanfic (to be posted:I got another one I'm saving for later) and my 6th. On a side note, Anyone sees Ruby being Pokémon Trainer Red of Pokémon Go? I guarantee the next chapter will be longer than this one.**

 ***cue Pokémon Trainer Red/Red like Roses remix*(someone please do that: Ruby would be getting a hundred Pokémon and item within a short time span with her semblance.)**

 **Anyway, Just wondering. If you play Pokémon Go, which team are you on?**

 **I'm Instinct. :P**

 **And dear Pokémon God,Arceus! So many potential for puns! Yang going to have a field day! Also, the number of gyms own boiling down to 3 6's was intentional.**

 **And here a hint on whom's going TOO far with Pokémon Go…next chapter.**

 **Their names rhyme with Tinder and Rupee. There also on the same team.**

 **Next chapter on to be more PoV of the game around Vale since this is just prolog. Hence, it shortness. Also, trying out a new grammar checking site due to my old one no longer** **working. It's decent. Grammar my worse enemy by the way. On top of some strange spacing glitch that took me an hour to resolve.**

 **Also if anyone interested, I made an Elf Collaborator inspired fanfic for Code Geass if anyone wants to check it out on my profile since I'm going to update it soon. Done with shameless self-advertisement now...**

 **R &R**


End file.
